


Come Home

by innerglow



Series: Isak & Even Files [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Choking, Coming Untouched, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Shaving, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/pseuds/innerglow
Summary: Even's working another shift at the local movie rental store, when a text from his boyfriend Isak has him coming undone.{aka a follow up toTwo Hearts, One Homewhere Even shaves Isak's beard off and fucks him over the bathroom sink}





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so any errors that remain are my own fault and I apologize.

Even opens the movie return box and looks at the pile of DVDs that were returned overnight, reaching in and grabbing the four discs that are there. He looks over the titles, October Sky, Interstellar, and Fight Club. It’s quite the mix, his eyes roaming over Jake Gyllenhaal’s face as a small smile breaks upon his own. He’d watched that movie a lot when he was younger, before he ever truly understood how he felt towards boys. But it didn’t stop him from kissing his grade school girlfriend, Stephanie, on the playground at school, while still coming home to fantasize about kissing Jake. Something inside him, even then, knowing he was capable of loving anyone, no matter who they were or what they looked like. 

He turns around and puts the movies on the return cart and peers out over the shelves of movies staring back at him. It’s not his dream job by any means, but it’s one of the last actual DVD rental places in Oslo and he prides himself on getting to hang on to that small part of history. It’s a dying breed, much like book and music stores and Even spends a lot of his time running his hands along the shelves, staring at random DVD cases and trying to hide how big of a movie buff he truly is. 

Aksel, his boss, is always telling him to not haggle the customers. ‘ _They come in here to browse, not to be hounded with movie trivia._ ’ To which Even always smiles and reminds Aksel that he’s not hounding people, he’s helping them to discover cinematic masterpieces. Aksel who rolls his eyes and tells him to stock the candy, but to which Even still manages to sneak off and speak to the customers in the store. It’s his sweet spot and he would do it for free, something inside of him lighting up with nothing but pure joy when he gets to talk about his favorite titles or directors. 

“Can you go put those back?” Aksel says behind Even. “And take a rag with you. Make sure to dust as you do.” 

Even who grabs the rag and polish from under the counter and turns to give Aksel a glowing smile while he pushes the cart out onto the floor. 

It’s quiet in the store, nothing but the music overhead and the movements of Aksel going from the front counter to the back office. Truth be told, Even hates working the morning shifts because most of the action happens in the afternoons or evenings. Part of him knows that Aksel schedules him purposely at this time to keep him more busy with actual work, instead of ‘ _bothering’_ the customers. But Even knows if he’s given more time, he’ll win Aksel over. No one can refuse his charm for long. And he’s willing to put in the hard work to get the better shifts. 

Even rounds the aisle where old romance movies are lined up on the shelves. His eyes roam over the titles as he walks, reaching out to touch the cover of Romeo + Juliet as he passes by. There’s not another movie in the entire store that means more to him, he could talk himself silly with how it’s the definition of cinematic perfection and how he can only dream of someday doing something as incredible as Baz Luhrmann did with that movie. It’s been a staple in his life for so long, he can’t even remember how many times he’s watched it, swears he could recite the entire movie himself if someone dared him too. 

He’s wiping down the Drama/Mystery shelf with precise back and forth motions when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. There’s only one person who it could be, knows it’s his boyfriend, Isak, before he even pulls out his phone and looks at the notification. Isak, who should be up and getting ready for his afternoon classes at The University of Oslo. 

Even opens the notification and sees that it’s a picture from Isak. He doesn’t hesitate to open the message, half thinking it’s a cute morning selfie of him staring grumpily into the camera. But what greets his eyes instead is a not-so-safe-for-work mirror selfie with nothing but his Calvin Klein’s on. 

Even, who feels his mouth go dry as his eyes scan over tight abs and find Isak’s hand blocking his view of his bulge. Even who has seen his dick more times than he can count, but there’s something inside of his brain that short circuits on the fact that he wants to see it right now, but Isak is clearly fucking with him and knows exactly what he’s doing by putting his hand _right there_. 

The room around him fades out of view as he pinches open the picture to examine it closer, his eyes moving from the hollow of Isak’s collarbone, to the dark freckle on his stomach, to the arm veins that stretch under his skin like cables and they spark Even’s dick alive where he stands. Even who has to look away from the picture, only to feel the throb of his erection against his thigh. He’s really fucked and he knows Isak is probably smiling to himself, knowing that he’s the actual reason why Even’s coming undone in the middle of a movie store. He can only pray Aksel is busy enough to not find him like that. 

Even’s phone vibrates again and he has to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth in one long slow breath. Knows that if it’s another picture like the one he just saw, he’s gonna have to seriously take a long bathroom break to work it out. But when he opens the message all he sees are two words. 

Even feels himself lose balance with the implications of Isak’s words. _Come home_. _**Come**_. He grips the shelf where a row of movie covers stare back at him. He swears he feels like he’s thirteen again and can’t get himself under control. Swears if he looks at his phone, he’s gonna be ruining his jeans. Isak’s little assault taking him from zero to the edge of climax in under a minute. Feels like he’d find that movie title in the curtained-off section of NC-17 movies in the back corner of the store. Knows that if he moves, the friction of his dick against the tight confines of his jeans is gonna be the end of him. 

So he stands as still as possible and tries to think of boring things like what flavors of Gatorade they have in the front cooler. And when he can’t think of any more flavors he tries to think of what types of candy are stocked next to the cooler. Tries to think of the crack in the pavement outside the door of the store, how he trips on it constantly even though he knows it’s there. Tries to think of Aksel’s face when he’s annoyed. But when he’s come to the end of his list of things to think about, he’s still gripping the shelf and still just as hard. 

His phone buzzes again in his hand and he feels his hand tighten around it like a boa constrictor. More than half of him is scared to even look at his phone, knows that he’s already barely got any kind of control on himself and that just the slightest thing will send him spiraling over the edge. Against his better judgment, he looks at his phone and sees that Isak has sent him another picture. He pauses before he opens it, closes his eyes and presses it open. 

When his eyes open back up, there’s a picture of just Isak’s face covered in shaving cream. As he takes it in, Isak sends him another message and it has him actually groaning out, his dick jerking against his jeans with want. 

Even stares from Isak’s naked torso, to the words c o m e home, to his face covered in shaving cream and the suggestion that if he hurries, he’ll get to shave his boyfriend’s face. He doesn’t know how he’s gonna get out of work, knows Aksel’s gonna be pissed at him, but there’s literally nothing that will stop him from getting home in under 10 minutes, even if their apartment is almost two miles away. 

He types back a half-legible sentence and he hopes Isak’s gets exactly how fucked up he is over his string of text messages. And Isak simply responds with a fire emoji. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Even whispers to himself, pocketing his phone and reaching to adjust himself so that the head of his dick is tucked up into his waistband. It’s uncomfortable and it’s gonna be hell riding his bike home, but he’ll make sure Isak pays for it. He licks his lips as he thinks about tracing his tongue down Isak’s abs and then he stops, clenches his fingers around the handle of the video cart and walks it as quickly as he can manage back to the front of the store. 

Aksel looks at him when the cart clanks against the edge of the counter, his bushy brown eyebrows knitting together with question marks. “What are you--” 

“I need to go home.” Even says matter of fact, his eyes wide as he presses into the floor with his toes, causing him to bounce a little. “There’s an emergency I need to attend to.” 

“What kind of _emergency_?” Aksel questions, his eyes narrowing with disbelief. As though he can see right through Even’s bullshit excuse. 

“I--I can’t, um, explain right now,” Even rambles, breaking eye contact and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I am so sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise.” 

“Thea doesn’t come in for another four hours, Even…” Aksel sounds flustered. “When am I supposed to go to lunch? You can’t leave right now.” 

“Aksel, I am sorry, but I do have to leave.” Even says making his way towards the door of the store. “I’ll pick up an extra shift, I’ll work overtime for free, I don’t care what it is--you got it.” 

Aksel stares blankly at him as he reaches for the door handle and pulls down to open the door. 

“Fine,” Aksel says finally, throwing his hands up and waving them like white flags. “But I don’t want to hear about it when you have to follow through on your promises.” 

“I won’t say a word.” Even is halfway out the door before he’s throwing a _thank you_ over his shoulder and looking for his bike. 

He trips over the crack in the cement and curses at himself because the movement causes his dick to dig up into his stomach, which is both painful and electric at the same time. His dick happy for any attention, even if it’s not the preferred kind. It takes him all of three seconds to unchain his bike, to hop on it and start pedaling. He attempts riding seated, but with his dick the way it is, he decides standing is probably best. 

By the time he rounds the corner to where their apartment building is, he’s sweating profusely and out of breath. He slams his bike into the bike rack, doesn’t even lock it up and is flying through the apartment building door. He even manages to take the stairs two at a time to get to their door faster. And by the time he’s finally there, his shirt is sticking to his back and his pants are getting wet from the amount of pre-come he’s been leaking since he left the video store. 

He digs his key out of his jeans and unlocks the door, pushes it open and finds his boyfriend leaning against the entryway to their kitchen and smiling wickedly. 

“It’s been twenty minutes,” Isak says flatly, as though he’s not amused. “I thought you said _ten_?” 

Even doesn’t reply back to him, just walks over to where he stands and reaches out to grab Isak’s hand to press it against his dick. “You try riding a bike almost two miles with a hardon.” 

Isak’s fingers lace around the length of him, his dimples deepening with a smile. “Did you see something you liked?” 

Even coughs, his body entirely focused on Isak’s hand around him. “ _Did I?!?_ ” 

Isak laughs softly, his hand shifting down to cup Even’s balls through his pants, as though he’s impressed at the response his messages elicited out of Even. Of how they sent him running home with little to no questions asked. Of how little string Isak has to give, to have him chomping at the bait. 

Even swallows roughly as he steps back and takes in Isak and his beautiful body, of the way he’s filled out over the years, of how his abs are defined and how incredible those Calvin’s look on him. And even though they look that good on, he knows they’ll look even better _off_. His fingers are already hungry to get to work, his dick protesting with every second longer it has to wait. But his eyes trace the white foam still covering Isak’s face and he knows first things first. 

Isak’s sitting on the bathroom counter, his legs spread out to make space for Even’s body to fit between them. Even dips the straight razor into the water in the sink and raises it up to Isak’s face, he arches Isak so his head is tilting to the side and slightly back to give him a better angle. The first stroke is slow and Even takes his time, carving the razor over the edge of Isak’s jaw while his other hand pulls the skin taut. Even marvels at the naked skin exposed and dips the razor into the water and shakes it clean. 

“I’m gonna miss this,” Even says, as though parts of his body don’t still remember the burns Isak’s beard had left behind. “But I’ve always wanted to do this.” 

Even remembers telling Isak about his fantasy of shaving someone else, of how it’s a balance of intimacy and being erotic. Of how you’d really have to trust someone to not only shave them, but in also using a straight razor. Of how delicate you have to be with every stroke, because with the slightest wrong move or any overexertion of pressure--real harm could be easily done. 

Isak got him an expensive shaving kit last Christmas and he told Even that one day he’d surprise him and let him use it on him. But Isak didn’t really start growing out thick enough until the last four months or so, Even not even knowing he was capable of growing a thick beard until he went on that two-week camping trip with the boys. But it was a good development, in more ways than one. 

Even tilts Isak’s head backward and exposes the long stretch of his neck. He presses the blade against the underside of his chin and makes even strokes down to his adam’s apple. 

“I see why you wanted to do this,” Isak whispers once Even moves the blade away from his neck and swirls it back into the water. “It feels different having someone else do it, but it’s not just someone else--it’s _you_.” 

Even smiles softly at Isak’s confession, his eyes taking note of the way Isak’s Calvin’s are stretching over the hardened length of his own dick. He chuckles then, proud of having caused such a reaction from his boyfriend with only a straight razor pressed to his jaw. 

“Looks like someone else likes it too,” Even raises his eyebrows at Isak and gestures to Isak’s tightened boxer briefs. 

A pink blush works its way across Isak’s cheeks, the contrast of it against the white that still lines half of his face, causing Even’s stomach to clench with nothing but desire. With how he wants to lick and bite that pink flesh, with how he wants to taste and have. 

“Maybe we’re even then,” Isak admits. 

Even laughs out hard and shakes his head. He tilts Isak’s face to the other side and raises the razor to his face. “We are _hardly_ even.” 

Isak squeezes his legs against Even and smiles knowingly. 

Even takes his time, is methodical with his strokes, always making sure he’s got the blade wet and that Isak’s skin is pulled tight enough. He works slowly and takes his time, his dick screaming at him, but he just tries to convince it that all good things come to those that wait. Yet, the pain is edging near the sensation of blue balls and towards the end of the last stroke, he’s starting to get impossibly desperate. 

He washes Isak’s face off and pats his face with a clean towel. And when he’s finished, he looks at Isak and smiles proudly at the result. Isak looks about three years younger without the beard, looks about as young as he did the first time Even saw him in high school. He remembers how he felt that very first day, remembers how his heart swelled inside his chest and how it hasn’t sung of anyone else’s name since that day. 

Isak raises his hands to feel his face and down his neck, he then turns his body to look into the mirror over the sink and see the end product for himself. 

“That straight razor is amazing,” Isak approves. “Might have to steal it.” 

“Funny.” Even counters, smirking at Isak in the mirror. 

“Or,” Isak cocks his head to the side. “I could just have you shave me from now on.” 

Even swallows around that thought and his dick jerks against his jeans. 

“I wouldn’t complain,” Even whispers back to Isak’s reflection. “But I think my dick is about to fall off if I don’t do something with it.” 

Isak smiles devilishly at Even in the mirror. “Did you think I was gonna do something about it or?” 

“Who taught you to be such a fucking tease?” Even questions, cocking his eyebrows in feigned frustration. 

“Some might say,” Isak shrugs playfully. “That I learned from the best.” A sickeningly sweet smile traces its way across his lips. 

Even doesn’t say anything, he just moves to unbutton his pants and cards them off with his boxers in one smooth motion. His dick stands up, the head of it impossibly red and the length of it covered in pre-come. Whatever they do, he knows he won’t last long. He’s so hard that it’s edging on the painful side, his balls aching for release. 

“ _Please…_ ” Even mutters, everything inside of him on complete edge. 

Isak hops off the counter without another word and bends over the bathroom sink, still filled with creamy ribbons of shaving cream and hair. He reaches back and pulls his Calvin’s down just enough to expose his ass to Even. “Fuck me,” He instructs. “ _Right_ _**here**_.” 

Even doesn’t need anything more than that, he reaches up to the mirror to their right and pulls it open to expose the cabinet behind it. He grabs the lube and closes the mirror, pulling Isak’s Calvin’s down even farther to give him better access.

“I’m already ready,” Isak whispers and it’s barely audible, but Even hears him. 

Even pulls Isak’s asscheeks apart and sees how his hole is already wet and stretched open. An image of Isak working himself open with his own fingers crawls through Even’s brain and it has him whiting out on that knowledge alone. Of how he can’t believe that Isak did this for him, all of this, and how he’s not even sure he’ll still be alive once he comes, knows that Isak’s gonna be the goddamned death of him. 

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Even growls at the site of Isak wet and ready. 

“Fuck me, Ev.” Isak says as he lowers his shoulders and bends his back to arch his ass up. 

Even stops breathing for a second, the image of Isak leaning over the bathroom sink, his ass at the perfect level for him, an absolute sight for sore eyes. A part of him wishes they had more time, wishes he could draw Isak over the counter just like he is, wishes he could spend the next hour tracing his lead pencil around the steps of Isak’s spine. He never wants to forget Isak like this, so he commits it to memory for a later date. 

He pours some lube over his dick, the cool liquid making him hiss. His hand is quick to glide it on smoothly, warming it with a few even strokes. His mind wanders to boring things again, to city names and names of flowers, anything to prolong him. Feels like he’s been edging for over an hour, feels like every bone in his body sings with the pangs of needing to let go. 

Even spreads Isak open and presses the head of his cock against Isak’s relaxed opening. He knows Isak said he’s fully ready and he really wants to do nothing else but sail right into the depths of him with one fluid motion, but part of him also hesitates with not wanting to hurt him. He decides to push in a little until just the tip is in and then he pulls back out. He fucks up against Isak’s hole, the entirety of his body shuddering with the sweet sensation of pleasure. And then he presses his head back into Isak’s hole, fucks just the tip in and back out, fucking up against him once more. 

“It’s okay, Ev.” Isak breathes out below him, his voice echoing against the countertop. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Even’s voice cracks with the mounting pressure in his hips, of how desperately he wants to just fuck him, but also worrying about hurting him. 

“You won’t,” Isak looks over his shoulder and up at Even, meets his eyes and tries to convince him that he’s not lying. “I promise.” 

Even bites his bottom lip as he contemplates Isak’s words, he presses the head of his cock against Isak’s hole once more and asks one last time, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Even-- _just do it._ ” Isak huffs with anticipation, his eyes never leaving Even’s. 

Even counts to five in his head, counts slowly: one alligator, two alligator, three alligator, four alligator, _five_. Counts just to give Isak a last chance to change his mind, to tell Even he’s not ready, but when he says five to himself, his hips plow forward and his dick goes from only tip deep to bottoming out in one move. He feels his dick jerk inside Isak, needy for the heat and the feel of Isak all around him. 

“God,” Isak moans against the counter, his mouth open as he pants through the sudden intrusion of Even’s dick stuffed so deep inside him. “Feels so good.” 

Even pulls back, till he’s almost out and fucks roughly back in and he feels Isak’s ass quake against him, the sound of it rattling off of every wall around them and sinking into the depths of his stomach. He pulls back and snaps back in, his fingers winding themselves around Isak’s hips to give him better purchase. And he repeats this a few times, each time letting the sound of the slap of his hips against Isak to echo all around them, until it’s littered with Isak’s heavy breaths and Even’s low moans. 

He goes slow and rough for as long as he can, until he has no other options but to pick up his pace. His whole body leans forward over Isak as he moves one of his hands from Isak’s hip up to his shoulder. He looks up into the mirror in front of them and stares into his own eyes as he fucks into his boyfriend with every muscle in his body. Watches as his stomach muscles clench with every whip of his hips and then he looks at his hand around Isak’s hip and traces the whitened skin around his knuckles and how Isak’s skin is blushing under his touch. He pans up Isak’s back and traces the way the side of his face lies on his folded arms above the sink. Watches as Isak’s body moves up, up, up with every single fuck. 

“Shit.” Even moans, his balls clenching up and his stomach dipping low with the onslaught of his coming orgasm. “I’m not gonna last much longer, fuck.” 

“It’s ok,” Isak purrs underneath him, one of his hands reaching back to pull Even’s ass closer to him, as if it’d be possible for Even to be deeper inside of him. “I want you to come inside me.” 

Even feels his brain fizzle out with those words, of what they mean and it makes his insides shake with an intensity of need he’s never felt before. It has him reaching up to Isak’s neck, has him maneuvering Isak until his head is arched up and looking at him in the mirror, his fingers wrapped around his throat. Isak complies with him, his hand still grabbing at Even’s ass and keeping him deep inside of him. Even fucks into him roughly once more, making each thrust press Isak’s throat against his fingers, cutting off just enough air to have him breathing heavily. 

“Fu-u-uck,” Isak moans out, his mouth hanging open in an ‘o’ and his heavy breaths fogging up the glass. “Ev, Even-- _please._ ” 

Even fucks once and twice, his entire body shuddering like an electric shock has been sent down the course of his body. He feels his balls pulse against his body as he starts to unload inside of Isak, his dick jerking with each pump of come he shoots out. He squeezes at Isak’s throat and claws against his hip, trying to fuck his come deeper and deeper, part of him wanting a piece of him to stay inside of Isak forever. 

The room around him fades out and one orgasm leads into another, his dick pumping hard once more and it has him letting out a guttural sound, like some kind of wild animal. He groans out raggedly, his jaw clenched as he fucks slowly still, the inside of Isak dripping wet with every ounce of come he’s painted inside of him. Knows Isak is full of him, knows he’s just come harder than he ever has. He’s never had two orgasms back to back like this. 

It only intensifies when Isak clenches around him and calls out his name with the seize of his own orgasm. Isak’s hand digs into Even’s hip, his neck pressing harder against Even’s hand as his body convulses out his own jolting wave of pleasure. Even fucks into him a little harder, even though his dick is over sensitive and softening. Part of him doesn’t want it to be over, doesn’t ever want to stop fucking Isak. 

“Ugh, _goddamn…_ ” Even whispers as his sight slowly comes back and he sees Isak’s flushed cheeks and beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him in the mirror. He releases the pressure he was applying to Isak’s neck and watches as Isak’s head dips forward and how his body heaves to get his breaths even again. 

Both of them stand there for several seconds, Even still buried inside of Isak, just trying to come back into themselves. And when Even finally slips out of Isak, he feels the wet of his come drip on him and he almost mourns for it as it exits Isak’s body, wishes it could stay there forever. But finally, he reaches for the hand towel hanging to their left and wipes himself off. His dick is so sensitive that it almost sends him to his knees, but he breathes through it and then moves to clean up Isak as well. 

When he’s done, he pulls Isak up and turns him around to face him. He dips his head down and swipes his nose across the bridge of Isak’s, offering a loving smile before leaning in to capture Isak’s lips. Isak kisses back softly, his lips parted slightly and his tongue barely tasting the inside of Even’s mouth. They don’t deepen it, they leave it soft and gentle--just the way Even loves it most. And then they come to stand forehead to forehead, both of their arms carding around the other. 

“That was,” Even begins, remembering everything that lead up to them fucking against the bathroom sink. “ _Absolutely_ _amazing_.” 

Isak smiles wickedly at him and winks, “You’re the one that’s absolutely amazing.” 

Even smiles as Isak echoes his words. He doesn’t really know what he ever did to deserve someone as loving and beautiful as Isak, only knows that if it wasn’t in this life, it must’ve been something wonderful he did in a previous life that afforded him Isak in this one. 

“Aksel is currently hating me at work, just so you know.” Even laughs, his cheeks pinching up with a smile. “You should feel bad.” 

“Aksel will get over it,” Isak mirrors Even’s smile. “I needed you more than he did anyways.” 

“Those pictures almost had me losing my shit in the mystery section by the way,” Even cocks his head to the side and motions to his now happy dick. “Felt like I was a teenager all over again and couldn’t control myself. It’s just what you do to me. You’re gonna be the fucking death of me, I swear.” 

“Wish I could’ve seen your face,” Isak laughs and reaches up to kiss Even’s cheek. “But I promise not to send any more semi-nude pics to you at work.” 

Even scowls playfully at Isak and looks behind him to where Isak’s hands are at his back. “I bet you’ve got your fingers crossed.” 

“I would,” Isak hides his hands from Even’s view, raising them higher out of Even’s view. “Never lie to you like that. Who do you think I am?”

“A fucking menace.” Even laughs and pulls Isak closer. “You’re lucky that I love you so fucking much.” 

Isak smiles even brighter up at Even, his eyes full of all the love Even feels for him--reflected in equal measures back at him. 

“I love you too,” Isak whispers, leaning to press a kiss to the corner of Even’s mouth. 

Even kisses Isak’s cheek and tugs him into his arms, letting him nestle his face into the crook of his neck, loving the way their naked bodies align perfectly. 

“How about I cook us up some eggs and toast, then we can watch some Netflix or take a nap--maybe both?” 

Isak’s hands wrap around Even’s waist and trace idly at his spine. “Yes, please!” 

Even smiles against Isak’s hair and already knows he’s gonna be doing a lot more sleeping than anything else, his entire body exhausted from being so on edge and then coming completely undone ( _twice_ ). Knows he’ll barely make it through the opening credits and that Isak will give him hell for sleeping through two solid episodes. Knows Isak will rewatch both episodes after Even pouts enough. 

Knows that they do what they do because despite everything else, in spite of it too--that as long as they’re together, they’ll never need anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like everyone enjoyed the first fic so much, that I had no choice but to follow it up with another. Thank you to everyone who has welcomed me with their kudos and comments, they have meant more than you know! 
> 
> I might write more chunks to this, just depending. If you have an idea, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://evakparallels.tumblr.com) and tell me what you'd like to see next! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> <3


End file.
